


Silentium

by codepink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, angst if you squint, breath play, implied spankings, slight cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: Baekhyun just wants to be Junmyeon's baby again.





	

Joonmyeon is the first one to notice that something is off with Baekhyun. The usual Baekhyun was loud, petty, and rather obnoxious at times. Always engaging in rap battles with Chanyeol or wrestling with Kyungsoo. The dorm was never quiet with him because when it was he'd find a way to make as much noise as possible. Drown out the silence until the dorm erupted with laughter and chaos.

But the Baekhyun he observes from across the room isn't the real Baekhyun. This Baekhyun is much too quiet, withdrawn from everyone. He's declined Chanyeol and Sehun's offers of video games. He's managed to avoid causing Kyungsoo to get angry at him for annoying him.

This just didn't feel right.

 

Baekhyun knew that eventually someone would catch on, he knew they weren't stupid. When you are one of the main means of entertainment in the dorm, all ears are on you. Expecting you to crack a joke or pull a prank or laugh until you almost black out.

Expectations are the one thing Baekhyun hates most. He hates how his parents expect him to be the best of the best and to excel above and beyond in singing. The company expects him to be bendable, modifiable and willing. Willing to sacrifice anything or anyone necessary for success. Stepping on everyone else to climb to the top.

The members expect so much of him already that sometimes he can't take it. He fumbles in keeping up his persona but no one's said anything about it yet. They have to see the faltered smiles and forced laughter, they just have to. Because he's not going to go out of his way to tell them.

Too exhausted to express how exhausted he is nowadays, he just wants to be able to sing how he wants and maybe reach the audience's souls. But all he's managed to reach so far is deep within fame's pockets and still come up empty handed.

 

The Lost Planet concerts are coming to an end and even if everyone is sad, he's ecstatic. This means a short break, too short, but long enough for him to get his shit together. Force himself back into the picture perfect idol he's supposed to be.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jongin asks one day when they'll all sitting around the living room, except for a few who have retired to bed. The youngest are playing a video game that Baekhyun has no interest in.

He simply shrugs and goes back to his book. He's re-read the same page countless times and still can't make sense of any of the words. The sentences are blurry and he's just so tired but he's been harassed into staying around while the rest have fun.

"Talk more." Chanyeol knocks his shoulder with Baekhyun and he just lets it go. Doesn't justify it as a reason to break his silence.

"This is seriously getting old, hyung." Sehun reaches back and pinches Baekhyun's foot. The older just withdraws his feet under himself and pretends to read again.

From there it seemed like a competition to see who could push him farthest. Jongin poking fun at his dorky sweater, Kyungsoo repeatedly asking him to karaoke with him, Jongdae pulling on his leg. All attention is on him again except not because he's told something hilarious, but rather because he hasn't. For days.

The members from M that are present join in. Zitao asking if he's on his man-period, Minseok calmly asking if he's alright. He'll just nod and not pay attention to any of them. Eventually they'll stop when they know they aren't going to get anything out of him.

But his breaking point is when Chanyeol manages to yank him off the couch and onto the floor. Baekhyun tries not to groan when his back slams into the hardwood. Chanyeol swings a leg over him, straddling him, effectively pinning him.

Baekhyun puts his hands against Chanyeol's chest to push but the taller is also stronger. He fists Chanyeol's shirt and tries to pull him to the side but he doesn't budge. Just keeps laughing as he pins Baekhyun's hands above his head.

He's in a compromising position where he's left defenseless to whatever they do next. Unable to fight off Jongdae's hands that come down on him to tickle his sides. But Baekhyun doesn't laugh. None of this is funny for him.

He blames the stress that is finally being released when he tears up. He meekly tries to push Chanyeol off of him but they don't stop. Must not see the inner agony that's threatening to fill him up until he just bursts. And he does.

"Get the fuck off me!" He yells over the laughter and the video game music in the background. He doesn't mean to hit Chanyeol in the face when his hands are freed. Doesn't mean to push him and Jongdae away so hard they knock into the other members.

He can feel all the heat rising to his face and chest and his ears burn. Tears roll unchecked until they gather at the corners of his mouth and disappear. The room goes eerily quiet.

He doesn't try to justify himself to any of them or apologize. Instead he walks around them on shaking legs and heads for Joonmyeon's room.

The leader isn't asleep. He's doing the same thing Baekhyun had been trying to do, read. He's propped up on the bed and doesn't seem to notice Baekhyun over the headphones snug on his head.

Baekhyun doesn't really know what he's doing or why he doesn't just go to his own bed. But he finds himself nervously walking over to the bed and cautiously laying on his side, a safe distance from Junmyeon.

The bed is warm and the other smells good, comforting and calm. Back before debut Baekhyun would curl up with the leader when he got stressed. It wasn't an uncommon thing back then. But Baekhyun's gotten older and has outgrown that phase. 

But it didn't mean he didn't miss the gentle touching and the kissing. Baekhyun used to live off of those nights. Back then, they had been something. Something unique and perfect. Junmyeon used to treat him so much like a baby, that it was only natural it transferred into their relationship.

But he remembers the comfort back then and how good he felt in the mornings. How good he slept with the older, so serene and perfect. He's missed it.

So he finds himself curling closer, arm loosely draping over Junmyeon's legs. The older startles for a moment and the book drops onto the bed. Baekhyun just closes his eyes, moves closer and cries. He knows Junmyeon is the one member who won't tease him for it.

"Baek, what's wrong?" Junmyeon asks and puts the headphones aside with the book. Back then Junmyeon never use to call him by his name when they were alone. It was usually something like baby, little one,  _mine_. He use to be Junmyeon's.

He doesn't try to answer though. Junmyeon hesitantly runs his fingers into Baekhyun's hair, nails rubbing into his scalp. "Why have you been so quiet, hmm?" Junmyeon's other hand gently gripped Baekhyun's jaw to incline the younger's head to look at him.

Baekhyun let Junmyeon pull him into his lap, cradle him to his chest. Baekhyun pressed his face into Junmyeon's neck and locked his arms around the older. He didn't want Junmyeon to go anywhere.

"Why are you crying?" Junmyeon pulled Baekhyun's face out of neck, with a bit of fight of course. His thumbs sweep under Baekhyun's dark circles to catch the tears still falling. He hated seeing Baekhyun like this. 

"I-I want," Baekhyun pauses for a moment because this could be crossing a line. But he's just so upset and he just wants to feel better. Junmyeon can offer that. "I want to be your baby again." He feels his cheeks heating again.

Junmyeon didn't say anything. He didn't look mad but Baekhyun took the extended silence as rejection. He was stupid, stupid, so stupid for even wanting this.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and looked down at his hands that had fallen into his lap. "It's stupid, I'm sorry." Baekhyun's eyes burned so bad but he couldn't stop crying. This has been building for months and he can't shut it off anymore.

"Don't be sorry." Junmyeon finally said, lifting Baekhyun's face to look at him. "Just tell me what's wrong, baby." The pet name sounded so natural. "Daddy will try to fix it for you." 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and Junmyeon was smiling expectantly at him. He didn't even know what was wrong per-say but he tried anyways. "I'm so upset, Daddy." It felt good on his tongue, his heart calming down a bit in his chest.

"They expect too much. I don't wanna disappoint anyone." Baekhyun hiccuped but thankfully the tears started to slow down. "I'm suppose to be so much, Daddy, so big. But sometimes I don't wanna be big but I can't-" God he felt like such a let down.

"Shh. It's okay to be stressed, it comes with being an idol. But why didn't you come to me sooner, sweetheart?" Junmyeon ran his hands from Baekhyun's face to the back of his neck. He kneaded lightly and Baekhyun slumped forward.

"'Cause you got too busy for me." It had hurt when Junmyeon had abruptly stopped letting Baekhyun into his bed back then. It had killed a piece of him that he cherished and that he could feel being restored within him.

"No, baby. I'm sorry for then. Tell you what," Junmyeon pulled Baekhyun closer until they were chest to chest and Baekhyun's face was in his neck again. "You can sleep here tonight or any other night you want. I'll make all the time in the world for you, if you need me." Junmyeon smiled into Baekhyun's neck.

"I always need you Daddy. Always." Baekhyun relaxed against the older because he knew he was safe and that Junmyeon would make everything better. 

It was quiet after that. Junmyeon dragged his hands down Baekhyun's back slowly, pressing his fingers into tight muscle. His hand slipped under the hem of the younger's shirt and Baekhyun shuddered against him. Junmyeon dug his palms into the other's lower back, earning a groan and a sigh.

Baekhyun was so wound up. All his muscles coiled into knots he was sure not even professionals could sort out. But the hands kneading into his back felt amazing.

It was short lived though when Junmyeon stood up, Baekhyun squeaking and holding tighter onto the leader, his Daddy. "Let's go take a warm shower, hmm?" Junmyeon asked but was already moving before the answer.

At this point Baekhyun didn't care if anyone saw Junmyeon carrying him to the bathroom. All he cared about is not letting go even when the door was locked and Junmyeon tried to peel him off. Junmyeon tried to loosen his hands from around his neck but to no avail.

"No! Don't let go, Daddy." Baekhyun didn't want to part from the elder even though he knew he had to, to take the shower.

"Baby, I'm just going to strip you okay? I'm not going anywhere." But Baekhyun still put up a fight before eventually letting go and standing on his own two feet again.

Baekhyun was mildly panicked at even the slightest prospect of Junmyeon leaving. But true to his words, Junmyeon began unbuttoning Baekhyun's shirt. It was discarded into the hamper and next came his pants. Junmyeon took great care to help slip Baekhyun's legs out and fold the jeans before putting them in the hamper.

When both were naked, Baekhyun clung onto Junmyeon's arm. He buried his face in the slightly taller's bicep, making Junmyeon chuckle.

"The warm water will feel good, baby. And afterwards we can play like we used to, okay?" Junmyeon asked as he turned the shower to warm. He stuck his arm under it to make sure it wouldn't get to hot. After all Baekhyun did have skin like a baby.

"I want to Daddy." He had missed it so much his heart swelled at the idea of it.

Junmyeon got in first and pulled Baekhyun under the spray with him. He hugged Baekhyun close, hands dropping to the younger's waist. Baekhyun rested his hands against Junmyeon's chest. 

Junmyeon picked back up on kneading his back, hitting all the right places. The water felt better than he remembers it ever feeling before.

"You should have come to me sooner." He didn't sound upset but there was an underlying tone of feigned disappointment. "My poor little boy has been suffering alone for so long." Junmyeon had moved his hands to the back of Baekhyun's thighs, right below his butt cheeks.

Junmyeon pulled him closer and Baekhyun yelped. "The others have been mean." Baekhyun said. He was a snitch, they all knew that. He wanted justice served for them messing with him so much.

"How so?" Junmyeon leaned even lower to kiss the top of Baekhyun's shoulder. He knew all the right places to kiss and touch to make Baekhyun putty.

"Chan held me down and I didn't like it. And- and Chen tickled me so hard." Baekhyun complained and Junmyeon let him, even if he couldn't really punish the others for doing so.

"But you like to be held down and tickled." Junmyeon breathed on Baekhyun's neck to prove the point and Baekhyun giggled. It had been so long since that laugh was heard.

"Only by you though, Daddy." Baekhyun smiled and Junmyeon blew onto his neck again. Baekhyun nearly crumpled had it not been for the arms around him.

Baekhyun continued giggling even when they stepped out. Junmyeon wrapped a big towel around Baekhyun and pat dried him. When wrapped around him like that the towel concealed most of Baekhyun's naughty bits. Junmyeon wrapped a towel around his own waist.

He tugged Baekhyun out of the bathroom by the wrist, the grip loose but authoritative. The bedroom's door was locked and Junmyeon swept Baekhyun off his feet. He laid him down gently on the bed before disappearing into the closet for a moment.

He reemerged with a bottle of new lube. Baekhyun was so excited he thought his heart would explode. Junmyeon was barely on the bed before Baekhyun asked. "Daddy, can I suck you, please?" Oh God how he missed the older in his mouth.

"Whatever you want, my little one." Junmyeon discarded both their towels onto the floor while Baekhyun got into what position he wanted. He got up to sit on his legs, hands in his lap. The leader moved to sit against the headboard in front of him.

Baekhyun looked up for permission and Junmyeon silently nodded. Baekhyun's fingers enclosed around the base and slowly stroked up, remembering how he used to do it and what the other liked. It was slow, unrushed by either because tomorrow was a free day.

Baekhyun leaned forward to lick from where his fingers were at the base all the way to the tip. Junmyeon was almost completely hard now. He used both hands to pump slowly from the base to mid-shaft, leaning forward to take the head into his mouth.

He had missed how the other tasted and how he felt on his tongue. Baekhyun closed his eyes and went down until his nose hit his hands. Before slowly dragging back up to tongue at the slit, pressing in and suckling. Then taking him in fully again.

Junmyeon had forgotten how well Baekhyun was with blow jobs. He had missed so much.

Baekhyun opened his eyes to look at Junmyeon for a moment, hollowing his cheeks and taking a little more into his mouth. The tip barely at the back of his throat. "You're doing so good, baby." Junmyeon praised and moved his fingers into Baekhyun's damaged hair.

At the encouragement he started moving faster. Removing his hands completely and coming up for air for just a moment. Before going down again, this time the tip sliding down his throat. Junmyeon's hips thrusted up a little but Baekhyun wanted more.

He pulled off to catch his breath, hands moving behind his back. "I want you to fuck my mouth, Daddy, oh please?" He wasn't ashamed to ask, Junmyeon had said whatever he wanted. And oh how badly he wanted this. Junmyeon just nodded and smiled.

So Baekhyun went down on him with new vigor, taking him all the way in until his nose hit the fine hair haloing Junmyeon's cock. Junmyeon tangled his fingers into his hair to pull him up a little. Only to force him back down, thrusting up into the younger's loose throat. 

Baekhyun moaned. He loved this the most, besides Junmyeon fucking him of course.

"Baby, so good to me." Junmyeon pulled him off then pushed him back down and held him there. Baekhyun started to cough, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. "You're so beautiful with your lips around me." 

It wasn't as rough as Baekhyun might have wanted but it would do for now. He whined when Junmyeon pulled him off completely, lips trying to chase after the dick he's missed so much. Junmyeon just laughed and pulled him up for a kiss.

Baekhyun reveled in the way Junmyeon's tongue felt when it ran over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. All Baekhyun could do was suck on the tongue and keen when Junmyeon's hands ran up his thighs, coming to rest so close to his own erection.

"What do you want, baby?" Junmyeon asked when they parted. He slid his hands up to Baekhyun's sides, fingers fitting against his ribs. Baekhyun just shrugged, always so indecisive. "Do you want Daddy to suck you too? Or just touch?" Junmyeon made the decision earlier.

"Touch me, Daddy." He got up on his knees and moved closer still. "Touch me here, please, Daddy." Baekhyun gently grabbed the elder's hands and brought them to his ass. Baekhyun moved one of Junmyeon's fingers to his entrance.

Junmyeon wasn't one to deny his boy after so long and such stressful times. "Hands and knees." It was demanding, yet soft, and Baekhyun keened.

Baekhyun did as he was told, resting his head on his arms, parting his legs on the bed. Junmyeon got up on his knees to hover next to him, and Baekhyun turned to grab Junmyeon's thigh to ground himself. A bottle popped open and the liquid was cold when some was poured down his crack.

"How bad do you want it, Baekhyun?" Junmyeon teasingly ran a finger over his entrance, fingertip barely dipping inside. "Tell me how much you want it." He put his free hand on the back of Baekhyun's neck, pushing the younger into the mattress.

"I want it so bad, Daddy. Please, please, please it's been so long." Baekhyun pushed back and Junmyeon laughed, slipping the first finger inside. It's been a while since someone's done this.

"You're so tight, baby. Do you finger yourself when you think of me? When you masturbate all alone at night, do you fuck yourself thinking about me instead?" The words made Baekhyun flush. His face, ears and even neck turning pink.

"N-no. I don't touch myself at all, Daddy." He hasn't dared orgasm since the last time he had with Junmyeon. Junmyeon slipped another finger in and he tried to push back but Junmyeon stopped him.

"Not at all? You must really need it then, huh?" Junmyeon asked and Baekhyun could only nod frantically.

When the third finger slipped in, Junmyeon started scissoring him open, stretching him. The elder leaned forward to pull Baekhyun onto his side, laying down behind him. The shift had Baekhyun moaning from the new angle. Junmyeon's fingers pressed down on his prostate and Baekhyun nearly jumped off the bed.

But Junmyeon held him down, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. It was too much but not enough at the same time, Baekhyun wanted more. But he knew he wouldn't be able to ask for it.

So Junmyeon took his time. Pulling his fingers out and putting them back in all at once to pick up the thrusting again. He wouldn't stop until Baekhyun was begging for it, crying for Junmyeon to take him. And it didn't take very long.

"Daddy, please fuck me. I want you inside me, I can't stand it anymore. Please fuck me, Daddy." Baekhyun pleaded and the tears from earlier sprung back into his eyes. He turned to kiss Junmyeon messily on the mouth.

The older pulled Baekhyun's thigh until he was laying on his back, spread out properly. He pulled his fingers out and poured a good amount of lube onto himself. They were forgoing condoms because Junmyeon knew he had been Baekhyun's first and only partner.

He pushed Baekhyun's supple thighs forward until his knees touched his chest, Baekhyun holding them there. Junmyeon slipped in easily and all at once, collapsing forward a little. Baekhyun sputtered but moaned.

"You okay?" Junmyeon asked. He knew it had been awhile and he hadn't meant to enter so fast. Baekhyun nodded and he pulled back out to thrust back in.

He set a slow pace of dragging himself out and slowly sliding back in. Baekhyun made a pleased sound in his throat when Junmyeon put a firm hand loosely around his neck. Junmyeon knew exactly how much pressure the smaller could take and Baekhyun trusted him completely.

Junmyeon simultaneously started thrusting faster and pushing down on Baekhyun's pale throat. Baekhyun gasped and bowed off the bed, hands scrambling to grip the sheets. Junmyeon's fingers tightened and his free hand pushed Baekhyun's leg higher.

He was nearly bent in half, the older thrusting down into him at such an amazing speed. Junmyeon let off his hand for a moment and Baekhyun coughed and breathed a lungful of air.

Junmyeon hit Baekhyun's sweet spot every thrust, sending Baekhyun reeling from the pleasure building low in his gut. Junmyeon's hand around his neck didn't put pressure but was all controlling. Baekhyun submitted completely beneath him.

"You love this don't you? You love how good I, and only I, can fuck you right?" Junmyeon leaned forward to whisper right next to Baekhyun's ear, bending Baekhyun a little more in half. "You love how deep I am don't you, baby?" Junmyeon sunk his teeth into the skin just beneath the other's ear.

"Y-yes Daddy, I love it!" He didn't care if he was being too loud. Everything just felt so good, a building buzz running through his system. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "So deep, god Daddy, harder." 

And Junmyeon moved faster, thrusts harder just like he asked. Baekhyun could feel how deep he was inside him and he couldn't take the onslaught to his prostate anymore.

"I-I'm gonna cum Daddy! Oh please, let me cum please." He was about to burst and he tried to hold it off because good boys can't cum without permission.

Junmyeon leaned away and wrapped one hand around Baekhyun dick and one around his throat. He pressed hard until he effectively cut off Baekhyun airways. His hand speedily bringing him to the edge.

"Come on, you can cum, baby." Junmyeon cooed. It was too much. Baekhyun's head was starting to swim, his legs ached and the coil in his stomach finally untwisted. 

He came so hard he bowed off the bed, legs slipping down, tears flowing freely. Junmyeon milked him until he fell back onto the bed. He released the younger's throat but didn't slow down his thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum so deep in you. You're gonna feel it for days." He leaned down to shove his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun squeezed around him. Junmyeon's own orgasm hit and Baekhyun milked him of everything he could. 

The older fell to the side and out of Baekhyun. But he quickly put two fingers back inside to keep the cum from leaking out just yet. He rolled Baekhyun over and put his arm around him.

"Thank you Daddy." Baekhyun whimpered when Junmyeon shallowly moved his fingers inside him.

"Do you feel better now, baby?" Baekhyun nodded against his chest. He added a third finger inside Baekhyun and the younger sighed. 

"One more time Daddy," Baekhyun pushed back on the fingers that had gone still inside him. "Please." He tacked on for good measure. He was so tired but since Junmyeon's fingers were already there, making him hard again, he might as well take advantage of it.

Wordlessly, Junmyeon pulled his fingers out and thrusted the fingers deeper in. He could feel his own cum and hear the squelching noise it made.

Baekhyun was too lost in the feeling settling in his stomach to say anything. He just clung tighter to Junmyeon while the other went faster. His long fingers pressed into his sweet spot again and the younger couldn't stop himself in time to ask.

He came again between them. Junmyeon kept his fingers going until Baekhyun whined and arched away from his hand. He wiped his hand on a shirt that hung from the foot of the bed.

"Baekhyun," Junmyeon started to get his attention. He maneuvered Baekhyun with his clean hand to look at him. Baekhyun was barely back to Earth yet but it was alright. "I love you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but I will be from now on, okay? Don't wait so long to come to me. I was so worried, sweetie." He pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun mumbled, barely staying awake. "Love you too." And then he was falling asleep. 

Junmyeon gently moved Baekhyun up to lay on the pillows. He moved away to use the still damp towels to clean his hands, Baekhyun's stomach and his thighs. There's spunk all over the sheets but he's doing laundry tomorrow so he doesn't really care. 

Baekhyun looks so peaceful and sated. Junmyeon crawls into the bed and pulls the sheets over them just in case someone manages to unlock the door.

He sweeps the younger's bangs out of his eyes, hand staying on his neck. Baekhyun subconsciously moved closer, hands cradled between them. Junmyeon held him until he too was falling asleep.

 

He wakes up in the morning to a giggling Baekhyun staring at him. "Daddy, whatcha wanna do today?" He bounced slightly and the bed moved with him. 

"Anything you wanna do." Baekhyun was smiling, a rare sight these days. He reached up and pulled Baekhyun back down onto his chest.

"We can get breakfast and watch a movie and then- then we can cuddle all days!" Baekhyun sat up and threw open his arms to soak in the morning sun coming through the curtains. "Though you might need to carry me." He laughed.

"Do you hurt too badly, peaches?" It was a new pet name and one Baekhyun loved apparently. 

"No Daddy! I'm happy." Baekhyun rolled off of him but Junmyeon was quicker. He soon had Baekhyun pinned under him, both of them laughing. "Everyone else is gone." He said and leaned up to try to kiss the older.

Junmyeon met him and pushed Baekhyun into the bed by the hips when they kissed. Baekhyun surrendered control of the kiss and just sucked on Junmyeon's tongue and lips. He didn't care about morning breath as long as Junmyeon could keep kissing him like this forever.

"It's so good to see your smile and hear your laugh again." Junmyeon sat up and started to tickle Baekhyun sides. Unlike with Jongdae, these tickles drew out a barking laugh, surprising both of them. 

It wasn't until way later in the day, they never went out for breakfast, that Baekhyun has another little breakdown. It had been over seemingly nothing but it didn't matter. Because it mattered to Baekhyun.

It took two more hours and twenty swats to the ass to get the other to calm down. Months worth of frustrations and stress finally rid of and all both of them could feel was relief. 

"Thank you." Baekhyun said when they were collecting the clothes to put in the wash. Baekhyun's ass cheeks were vibrant reds and purples beneath his loosely hanging shirt. 

"You're so welcome, my precious boy." Junmyeon pet is hair down into place and helped him slip into loose boxers two sizes too big, most likely Chanyeol or Sehun's.

He fucks Baekhyun again against the washer as it spins and vibrates. And Baekhyun couldn't care less if someone came home. Because he was happy, Junmyeon was happy so what did any of it matter?

When the others got home Baekhyun was passed out on his own, clean, bed. Junmyeon made it very clear that no one disturb him. He knew Baekhyun needed sleep after their escapades. That didn't stop him from snuggling in with the other though.


End file.
